OpThomas Prime/The Matrix of Leadership Stolen!
This is how OpThomas Prime and the Matrix of Leadership stolen goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. begin in deep space. A Cybertronian ship flies through the milloins of stars. It arrives on Cybertron and Thomas, now a Prime, and his friends come out. They walk towards the Cybertron Hall of Records Toby: I can't wait! Your first Prime sumit. You must be over the moon, Thomas. Thomas: Wow! I am excited but to be honest, I'm a little nervous too. Percy: You're nevicited, Thomas. Thomas: I know. Pinkie Pie: in front of Thomas Do you wanna know what that word even means? Thomas: Uh, well, sort of. Flain: It means you want to jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" But you also want to curl up in a ball and hide at the same time. Pinkie: I was just going to explain that, Flain. Anyways, we've all been there for you, Thomas. Henry: Fluttershy and I would be there almost every day. Percy: You've got no reason to fret, Thomas. Everything is going to be just... comes rushing over James: Thomas! realizes that he surprised his friend Oh, so sorry, my friend. I really hate it when I do that. But I just realized that you don't have to Matrix of Leadership in your chest. gasps You haven't forgotten it back on Earth, have you? Thomas: It's in Twilight's bag. at Twilight I'm just self-conscious about having it in there. And I haven't gotten accostumed to these yet either. to use his new wings but fails and falls Twilight: Uh, you know, you're very hard. James: Oh, you are a Prime now, Thomas. Embrace it. I mean, if I had something like that Matrix in my chest, I would never take it out. Oh, I would even sleep with it inside me. Thomas: Anyways, let's get going. and walks off the Cybertron Hall of Records, trumpets blow and Thomas, his friends, the Mixels and the Ponies enter the room. On his way down, Thomas bumps into a female E2 Tank Engine. They stare at each other for a moment and then the female E2 turns to the Autobots Jenna: Autobots, I hereby present to you, Sir OpThomas Prime. Teslo: Good to see ya. Jenna: Good to see you too. his friends, the Mixels and the ponies approach the Autobots who step forward. Arcee hugs Thomas and Bumblebee shakes his hand Arcee: Hello Thomas. Thomas: nervous Oh. nervously Hi, Arcee! Bumblebee: We haven't seen you since the ceremony. Thomas: I know! lets Thomas go and Optimus steps forward Optimus: We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. I see that you are all pretty tired right now. So, it's best that you rest yourselves. Zaptor: Okay, Optimus. Good night. Twilight is putting her stuff in draws. Thomas puts the Matrix of Leadership in his chest and sighs Twilight: What's wrong? Thomas: Sorry, Twilight. It's just... Ugh! Optimus was given the Matrix back in the Cybertronian War years. I'm just wondering, what if Optimus wants me to lead my own team of Autobots? Twilight: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes